Schwarzritter
Schwarzritter (黒騎士(シュヴァルツリッター) Shuwarutsurittā; German and Japanese for "Black Knight") is a new character in fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase. She is the seemingly "dark" version of Nagisa Suzushiro. A pitiful swordswoman stripped of free will, she is in possession of Svafrlami, an invincible sword that harms even its wielder by the third swing. Appearance Schwarzritter has the same appearance as Nagisa when she releases "Svafrlami", the exeptions are that she has black armor on her arms, feet, and chest, her dark-silver hair, a metalic gaget seemingly floating around her head, and a strange symbol in each of her eyes. Also her sword looks the same as it does when Nagisa does not release it. Personality Schwarzritter seems to have no personality and a limited "will' which is to only protect her master "Jin Arizuka".She only speaks when using her attack "Tyrfing"; most likely due to her emotions being blocked out by Jin's and Odin's magic. In short her personality is similar to Yozakura's. She cannot disobey Jin and would even bare her sword at Momiji Satomura who is her best friend. Ahorn der Flamme/Momiji's Route After Nagisa is kidnapped by Jin in order to save Ryuichi; she is taken to Isebel where Jin seals her personality with his and Odin's concept magic. Jin giver her the name "Schwarzritter" and tells her to kneel before her king, which she obeys. Hope, Despair, and The Broken Chains Momiji heads to the school yard and calls for Jin to appear. After Jin appears Momiji releases her magical weapon (Grimiore) and tells Jin to release his, but Jin tells her that what he has now is enough. Momiji tells him that that is fine with her and aims a shot right at Jin's vital organs. However the shot she fired is drown out by a black gale. Jin tells Momiji that he had created his greatest masterpiece just for today; Momiji recognizes her enemy as her former friend Nagisa. Jin tells her that she is now his subordinate and protects him now under the name of "Schwarzritter". He tells Momiji that it is time that she has woken up from the fanciful dream Loki (Reiji) has put her under and come face to face with "Reality". Momiji points her Grimiore at Jin and asks what he has done to Nagisa, Schwarzritter instinctively arches her sword in order to protect Jin which stuns Momiji. She pleads to Nagisa to recognize her but Schwarzritter does not hear her. Jin tells Momiji that Schwarzritter won't head anyone's words but his own because she is merely a puppet that follows his orders which causes Momiji's anger to soar. He explains that Nagisa's original personality has been sealed off using Odin's strong concept magic and a new one had been created in its place. He had made Odin swear his allegiance to him (Referring to himself as the King) as his right hand while Schwarzritter is left hand. The only way that Nagisa can be returned to normal is if both he and Odin is defeated. Momiji tells Jin that if that is so then she has nothing to worry about, she'll defeat Jin and grab the happy ending she wants for herself. Jin asks her if she really thinks she can defeat Odin to which she replies that Reiji will defeat him. As Jin laughs at Momiji's words she fires a shot that is once again deflected by Schwarzritter. Jin tells her that Reiji and Nagisa are nothing but dead weight that is dragging her down and that to defeat him she must defeat his knight first. Momiji asks how Jin could commit such "heresy" to which he answers that good and evil are nothing but trivial logic. At his command Schwarzritter attacks with her sword at Momiji, Momiji is caught off guard by her speed but is able to avoid her sword because she has been by Nagisa for a long time and is able to predict the path of her sword. During the battle Momiji blocks Schwarzritter's sword with her Grimiore and aims her attack at Jin since she cannot bring herself to attack Nagisa, however Jin summons his magical weapon and uses "Muspelheim" (A magic that surrounds him in a barrier of fire) to protect himself. Jin tells her that as long as he has this barrier she cannot harm him; Schwarzritter continues to attack, Momiji continues to aim her attacks at Jin. Jin asks what she is planning, she tells him that if she cannot harm Nagisa she'll attack him. (She knows that if she is to break through Jin's defenses she must use "Judgement".) Jin tells Schwarzritter not to relent and she starts to hammer at Momiji's Grimiore. Momiji asks herself ‘what would Reiji do in this situation if he were fighting Sayuki (Reiji's non-blood sister).’ She knows that he wouldn't give up that he would find a way to overcome this hopeless situation. She states that she is an "executioner" one who burdened with the sins of those she slaughtered, she'll show Nagisa that she can fight even if her opponent is her, and that she WILL fight to regain her normal life, because that is her "Decision". She then fires all of her grimiore at Schwarzritter who deflects them all with her sword but loses her balance as she is affected by the grimiore's penalties. (Momiji's Grimiore takes away the seven senses of whatever they hit, even if the person is not hit directly; in addition it makes her most powerful attack "Judgement" stronger). Even with his knight weakened Jin is excited and asks Momiji to him more of her power and potential. Momiji declares that because Jon has lost his knight he is nothing more than a naked king and tells him to disappear. But to Momiji's surprise Schwarzritter swings her sword with suc h speed that she is almost unable to dodge, though a flying rock hits her in the process. Jin stated that he has sure that she would killed for sure and calls her intuition frightening. He informs Momiji of Nagisa's hidden skill "Sacred Waltz" which lets her purity herself of any type of magic that affects her in a negative way. Momiji knows what Jin is talking about because Nagisa had informed her of this ability, she protests that since Nagisa's sword is not released she should not be able to use it. Jin tells her that Nagisa's sword "Svafrlami" took that shape of the holy sword because of the kindness in her heart, but Svafrlami is actually a demonic sword that is feared as the ultimate weapon of destruction (In the myth) and is already in its awakened state. Schwarzritter continues to attack Momiji relentlessly until she is flung to the ground. Jin calls the scene before him boring and as Schwarzritter attempts to deal the final blow Momiji dodges and fires her grimiore at Jin. Jin's barrier of flames drown out all of her shots and Schwarzritter slashes her in the head. Momiji calls Jin weak and a coward for hiding behind a wall of flames, because of that he does not understand the essence of true strength; she then declares that this is "checkmate". Jin states that he has had enough of Momiji's mockery and is about to order Schwarzritter to finish her but he has failed to realize that he has become affected by Momiji's grimiore due to her attacks connecting with his wall of fire. Momiji builds up her magic and prepares to fire Judgement stating that she'll make Jin pay for the crime of using Nagisa to defile the bond that they share. Jin desperately shouts for Schwartzritter to protect him to which she stands in front of him, Momiji tells Jin that his tactic is useless because of Nagisa's skill Sacred Waltz which lets her nullify the penalties of Momiji's grimiore. However as Momiji fires Judgement Jin order Schwarzritter to attack; Schwarzritter takes a stance and fills her sword with dark light, after which she releases "Tyrfing". Tyrfing cuts through Judgement and heartlessly rips into Momiji. Momiji falls to the ground while exhaling her best friends' name. Jin laughs and states that Nagisa's attack can cut through anything (He mentions that it was able to cut through Todoroki's Eckesachs which is unbreakable). The reason she lost was due to the naive dreams Loki/Reiji showed her and because her resolve was not strong enough. Momiji then loses consciousness. After Momiji becomes unconscious all of Jin's senses return to him and be becomes clear of Schwarzritter's victory. Jin states that it is regrettable that Momiji was deemed unworthy of fighting him and commands Schwarzritter to destroy her grimiore. As Schwarzritter destroys the grimiore Jin becomes overjoyed, he boasts that what he is doing is his last mercy to Momiji for all her years of suffering at the hands of her own sins and tells her to wait for him in "Hell" so that when he goes there someday, he can kill her again. With the last of her grimiore destroyed Momiji can only think of her reason for wanting to protect Nagisa, it was because she did not want her best friend to be burdened with the sins of taking the life of someone close to her, but it seems her best friend will be taking her life. Momiji whispers to her dead sister "Haruka" that this the appropriate kind of end for her and accepts her dead, but as that happens the image of Nagisa appears in her mind and her mind becomes filled with the thought of how her innocent friend will bear the sins of killing someone precious to her. The more Momiji thinks about it she realizes that such a thing is absolutely unforgivable and that she herself is the only one who should bare such a sin. She states that she will not allow Nagisa to bare such sins, that she'll protect her with her own two hands and recites the words "L'ARC-EN-CIEL". Momiji's rainbow colored magic begins to pour out of her which baffles Jin since all of Momiji's grimiore were destroyed. (When a magi's magical weapon is destroyed they die). Momiji repeats the words "L'arc-en-ciel" and states that she cannot fall like this because she hasn't realized her desires. Even if her body is smashed and her soul is crushed she'll continue to revive herself because her bonds can never be broken. ("L'arc-en-ciel" is a unique skill that only Momiji possesses, when a person shoulders all seven penalties from being hit with her grimiore she can make a one-sided pact with the person who shoulders the sins. In exchange for getting all of their sences back, all of Momiji's wounds and magic get restored but she becomes that person's executioner. Basically the person gets all of their senses back, but have to be killed by her). Jin becomes angry and begins to yell at Momiji stating that he will not allow such a thing, that the "Power of Feelings" cannot be possible. Momiji agrees with him and tells Jin that this is the power of her "Will" and the power that she (Haruka) gave her to protect herself. Jin laughs heartedly at Momiji's power and acknowledges her as being the only woman worthy of being with him. He plans to have Momiji expose all of her power so that he can fight her in the end. Momiji states that Jin will not when this battle because Nagisa has already used her power before this battle and if Schwarzritter uses it again they both will disappear. (Nagisa's sword "Svafrlami" is a cursed sword, though the one who wields it will always win in any battle they fight, if they use its power "Tyrfing" more than two times they'll die). As Momiji becomes convinced that Jin will not use Schwarzritter's power again Jin smiles and states that Schwarzritter is nothing but a sacrificial pawn to him and that she can rot away along with her best friend. Momiji sets up her grimiore to fire Judgement while she's doing so she is screaming for Jin to stop. Jin gives the order for Schwarzritter to attack and cut down Momiji. Schwarzritter takes a stance, holding her sword up to the sky, she begins to scream from the power of the sword damaging her body. Momiji fires several of her grimiore pleading for Nagisa to stop, but she does not. As to deny the reality in front of her Momiji fires "Judgement" with all of her might, at the same time Schwarzritter releases her third "Tryfing". Tryfing easily cuts down Judgement and heads for Momiji, however as the blade of black darkness approaches her it suddenly turns into a golden light. Everything turns white around Momiji and she is covered in a nostalgic warmth. Momiji recites the name of her best friend and she answers back to her. Nagisa apologizes to Momiji and thanks her for protecting her up till now and tells her that since she has always remained the same over the years, the only sin she has committed is feeling like she betrayed them (Nagisa and Haruka). No matter what happens she and Haruka could never hold a grudge against, because they will always live inside her heart to not be sad. Since the only sin that binds her heart is her "Sense of Guilt" she'll cut those chains. In a flash of light reality returns, Jin stands there relieved that he has freed Momiji from her sins (Though in a twisted way). However, Momiji appears before him completely unharmed. Jin is undoubtedly surprised since Schwarzritter's attack had just cut her to pieces, Momiji does not deny it because the definitely was cut, but states that the "cut" she sustained actually helped her. few minutes ago when everything went bright Momiji stood in the white world with her grimiore surrounding her; Schwarzritter (Reverted to Nagisa) stood afar with her sword stuck in the ground (Retaining its holy sword form). As Nagisa begins to turn into ether and vanish she speaks to Momiji, telling her that she was always conscious while trapped in darkness and since she could not resist Jin's order to cut Momiji, instead of cutting her body she cut the guilt that she's been holding for so long. She tells Momiji that she'll take all of her sins so that she can be happy. Momiji begins to cry and pleads for her friend not to leave her, Nagisa smiles and tells Momiji not to make such a face because their final farewell should be a bright one. Momiji cries more, she did not want this to be the way they say goodbye; both Nagisa's and Haruka's kindness have always protected her but she could not protect them. Nagisa tells her that she is wrong, though it is true that she and Haruka have always watched over her, their reason for doing so is because Momiji loves them. Because Momiji is kind hearted, her feelings were able to reach Nagisa and help her regain her original form. Nagisa tells Momiji to continue to smile while she and Haruka bear her sins because Momiji's happiness is their happiness. Momiji screams at Nagisa to not leave her but Nagisa tells her farewell, after which she turns into "ether" and disappears along with Schwarzritter. Magic *Svafrlami (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): Because Schwarzritter is the alter ego of Nagisa Suzushino she wields Svafrlami, though her sword appears to be in its unreleased form it is released but looks that way due to Nagisa's pure emotions which gave Svaflami its holy sword appearance being blocked out by Odin's and Jin's concept magic. Runes *'Alvíss' (すべてを知るもの（アルヴィーズ） aruvīzu; Old Norse for "All-wise", Japanese for "To Know Everything"): Like Nagisa, Schwarzritter has Alviss which gives her the knowledge to wield a sword. *'Sacredwaltz' (白銀魔術兵装（セイクリッドワルツ） seikuriddowarutsu; English for "Sacred Waltz", Japanese for "Magical Weapon White Eyes"): When used by Nagisa this ability guarantees a certain kill, but as Jin pointed out this can also nullify any type of magic that affects Schwarzritter's/Nagisa's senses or body in a negative way. Using this Schwarzritter was able to nullify the penalties of Momiji's grimiore. *'Tyrfing' (黄金色の聖約(ティルヴィング) tiruvingu; Japanese for "Golden Covenant" ): Schwarzritter takes a stance and fills her sword with dark light, when released her sword becomes a conceptual blade capable of slicing through almost anything. Just like Nagisa, if Schwarzritter uses this skill more than two times she'll be destroyed. Though that is actually not a choice for her because she is being controlled by Jin. Trivia *When used bu Schwarzritter "Slavfrlami" is revealed to be a demonic sword capable of being the "Ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction". *Unlike Nagisa, Schwarzritter wears jet black armor on her legs, arms, chest, and a seeming floating piece around her neck. Also a strange symbol appears in her eyes. *Schwarzritter's power "Sacredwaltz" could actually be contained in the black armor she wears. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Female characters Category:Fortissimo's sub characters